COLSOG
The CO'a'''L'ition 'S'pecial O'perations '''G'roup (COLSOG) is a young but famous unit of the Coalition Military Apparatus. Contained within the Marine Infantry Corps, and often recruiting many of it's numerous specialists from the ranks of marines and ODI alike, COLSOG is the efficicent, rapid action arm of the Coalition used to separate, decapitate and destroy any enemy presences. Trained for battlefield reconnaissance, target and pathfinder acquisition and forward observance, to the most extreme operations of assinations, industrial or nuclear sabotage and subordination the silent warriors of the Special Operations Group are often renowned amongst the enemy. An elite subdvision of the Corps, COLSOG is the consolidation of all special operations abroad and domestic into one logistical headquarters. Designed in secrecy and forged behind the curtain of the public eye, COLSOG has represented the most dedicated point of those willing to defend the Coalition; often, the resolve of the COLSOG operator is stronger than no other on the field. Composed of the logistical headquarters, Special Operations Logistics and several combat arms, the most famous of them being the Marine Assault Group, COLSOG operates on a strategically independent formation similar to the rest of the Corps. History COLSOG formed it's first, definitive fighting unit after expulsing the Inner Empire Rebellion from the home territory of the Coalition. Often recognized as the most elite military unit throughout the Coalition, and perhaps the galaxy as a whole, the silent warriors and ghost fighters of COLSOG became a brutal tool of the Military Apparatus in the coming civil war at the end of the 24th century. (in development) Modern Special Operations Group In 2600, COLSOG was boosted with to the 3rd largest funded department of the Military Apparatus. With a large, nearly blank check, the soldiers and officers of the venerable Coalition special forces were quick to increase the abilities of not only the Special Operations Group, but eventually becoming the developer of the modernized tactics and doctrine of the entire CMA. 'The Marine Assault Group;' The MAG is the main operational arm of COLSOG, other than Counter Balance's own contributions to the service; the Marine Assault Group is a harsh outfit of marines and servicemen from across the Military Apparatus that are trained to serve on all fronts of Coalition interest. Domestic and international, clandestine or strategic the MAG is armed and equipped to handle any adverse terrain and any adverse enemy. 'Surveillance, Reconaissance and Intelligence;' The SRI operates as the primary field intelligence gathering outfit. The SRI are top of the line rangers, expert trackers and front line intelligence specialists. Recruiting from some of the most specialized units of the Apparatus, the SRI are a standard asset to MIC and Navy commanders. The SRI is most often equipped lightly, with a focus on mobility and communications. 'The Specialized Intelligence Group;' The SIG is an intelligence community separate from the wider Coalition government; where organic communities like Counter-Balance and the High Command of the Military rely on state operation, the SIG is a separate military branch that sustains the intelligence requirements of the Apparatus, and even the larger Coalition government. Formed into an Activities Group and Support Group, SIG forces are routinely used alongside other COLSOG formations. Unit Organization (Special Operations Group) Ranking structure Administrative Ranks General of the Special Forces, G-60 Brigadier General, BG-50 Colonel, CN-49 Lieutenant Colonel, LC-48 Major, MJR-47 Captain, CPN-46 Lieutenant, LNT-45 Enlisted Ranks Sergeant Major, SGM-35 Sergeant Commander, SC-25 Master Sergeant, MSG-20 Sergeant, SGT-19 Corporal, CPL-18 Lance Corporal, LNP-17 Private, PVT-16 Weapons, Equipment & Vehicles 'Firearms' *MR-18 platform, 10.6mm assault rifle *MR-32 platform, 10.9mm assault rifle *HMR-5 , 14.7mm HAW *LAR-90 10.9mm Automatic Rifle *GL-91, 60mm grenade launcher *MH-S7, 7.21mm sidearm *ECR-10, 10.6mm marksman rifle *MR-28, 28mm anti-tank rifle *MR-35, 35mm anti-tank rifle *MSR-19, 12 gauge shotgun *MSR-96, 12 gauge Combat Shotgun *AP-50, 9.5mm Automatic Pistol *Versaka 10mm Automatic Pistol *MU-67, 12.7mm magnum revolver *TV-92, 12.7mm magnum revolver *Mk. 98, 10.6mm pistol *MP-56, 10.9mm PDW *AC-9m , 9.5mm assault weapon *FnL-600, 9.8mm PDW *Mk. 2 12.7mm Hybrid Rifle *FK-600, 6.6 in Directed Particle Rifle *XF-1200 Advanced Projectile Pistol *M97L & 97B, 12.7mm HAW *LR-98, 10.9mm Automatic Rifle 'Explosives, Grenades and Devices' *FG-3 Fragmentation grenade *FG-4 "Hedgecutter" Flechette grenade *PDG-6 "Firefly" Thermal grenade *G/T-7 Thermobaric grenade *A6 Explosives *S554 45mm grenade, Explosive *S554F 45mm flare *S556 45mm Anti-Armor grenade *S558 45mm mine *S559 45mm shotgun 'Launchers, Mortars and Guns' *M64 Sacker , 84mm SMAL *SM-10 Striker , 104mm Missile Launcher *RC-76, 93mm magnetic rifle *TM-800 Weapon Mount, 10.6mm -- 80mm *M99H 104mm mortar *HRC-2 145mm cannon *T91 14cm anti-tank rifle *T99 Kuriko, Directed Particle Weapon 'Armor packages and Logistical equipment' *Mekkadyne Corps Type 10 Combat Armor *Yasragrad Industry Type 12 Hyper-Capability Armor *Series 60 qlty.S Combat helmet w/ MilNet uplink *Series 94 qlty.S Blast helm w/ Multi-Core uplink *Model 2 Hyper-Reality Helmet *Series 92 HUD Interface w/ spinal implant *Series 51 Tactical Hardened Uplink w/ forearm rig *HRL-6 Ruggedized Communications Terminal *T-14 Infantry Defense Shield *T-20 Infanty Defense Shield 'Vehicles & Heavy Machinery' *GV-12 Saber HMGV *GV-70 Leopard APC *GV-93 Cobalt vehicle family *BMG-450 G-ACV *HT-74 Tarantula ACV *HD-7 Chieftan ACV *SV-9 Claymore AFV *SHV-100 Arbiter Heavy Armor *FSV-200 Warrior RCV *FRV-94 Pathfinder Hovertank *M88 Aruka VTOL *M90 Annihilator VTOL *GD-600 Cikavac UCAV *R/AV-82 Vulture VTOL *ED-75 Prosecutor Gunship *"Albatross" class Assault Ship 'Blades & Melee Weapons' *Type 11 Marine Infantry Shortsword *Type 60 Officer's Blade *Type 78 Tomahawk *Type 600 Combat Knife *CT-87 Thermal Knife Attachment